Alone
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Songfic SONG WRITTEN ENTIRELY BY ME! Valerie sits in the corner of the Caferteria, alone. Her father works all the time. Her friends abandoned her when she lost her money. What happens when it become too much? Who will be there to help her?


**This song was written by me so therefore it is MY property.**

**Disclaimer: Danny is not mine. The song however is!**

* * *

**Alone**

**A lone tear falls softly**

**to the floor of shattered dreams.**

**Her friends walk by, oblivious**

**to her internal scream.**

**Why can't they see**

**that she's not the girl she seems.**

**No one bothers to talk to her,**

**inside anger starts to stir**.

Valerie sat in her normal spot in the cafeteria. The corner under the broken lightbulb, the only place no one else sat. She glared at the 'popular kids'. Some friends they were, they abandoned her after she lost her money. She couldn't believe she hung out with such shallow people.

She whiped the tear away. _Tears show weakness, stop crying. _Valerie told herself. But it was hard, even if someone talked to her, they never seemed to come back. She suspected her ex-friends threatening them.

But there was one person she cared for who had no problem talking to her. Someone who was a friend no matter what. _Danny._

**Because. She. Feels.**

**Unwanted, Unneeded,**

**No one wants to be around.**

**Uncared for, Unthought of,**

**No one even makes a sound. **

**In a crowded room,**

**she feeeeels…alone.**

She grinned, despite the hurt. Clumsy Danny Fenton, the one friend she had left. Then the smile slid off her face. But Danny couldn't be around her, it was too dangerous. Plus it's not like his bodyguards, Sam Manson and Tucker Folley, would let him within a foot of her.

But she couldnt blame them, they were just being good friends. Valerie prodded her lunch with a fork and shuddered. She loved her Dad, but his cooking? About as enjoyable to eat as scraping gum off the sidewalk in 400 degree heat.

She tossed it in the trash can next to her. _I'll pick something up at the Nasty Burger before my shift starts._ She thought.

**Troubles come and troubles go,**

**but she has to know.**

**When will people learn to care,**

**can they even really dare?**

**Tears are now falling free,**

**pain and hurt pouring out.**

**Falling down on her knees,**

**she just wants to shout.**

Valerie felt her strength fading. She got up and slid through the Cafeteria door. One outside the busy room, she sprinted to the nearest closet and dropped to her knees, sobbing. She tried to be strong all the time, but sometimes it build up into too much after a few weeks.

"Valerie?" A voice asked over the almost silent cries. She turned and saw the ice blue eyes staring back at her.

She smiled weekly. "Hi?"

He looked very concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied turning so he couldn't see her expression.

He groaned. "You're sobbing in a _Janitors_ closet during lunch period. I know everyone calls me clueless, but even I can see something wrong with that picture."

She whispered something that he couldn't detect.

"What?"

She mumbled a little louder. "It's too much."

He was confused.

She noticed his expression and continued. "I lost my so called friends and now no one talks to me. Plus my Dad is gone almost 24/7 trying to get a good job. So I'm alone all the time."

Danny asked. "You know that you can always hang with us, Val. I know Sam and Tucker have their issues, but they'll have to get over it. Your one of my best friends."

She smiled a little.

He grabbed her hand and they both blushed. "Come on." He led her to his table.

As she followed, one last thought crossed her mind. _Maybe I'm not completely alone after all._

**Because. She. Feels.**

**Unwanted, Unneeded,**

**No one wants to be around.**

**Uncared for, Unthought of,**

**No one even makes a sound.**

**In a crowded room,**

**she feeeeels…alone.**

**A-Lo-o-o-one. A-Lo-o-o-one.**

**She feeeeeeeeeeeels alone…**

**

* * *

So what did you think? Like my song, like the plot, hate it? Let me know, REVIEW!!**


End file.
